We Were Raised in Darkness
by Umbremaster
Summary: Two kids, one story. This takes place when James and Maya were young and training under Chase Young. They weren't born into the darkness, but were raised in it. Read this to see how two kids became two very different people when raised by the same man. James and Maya are my OCs from The Power of Five and this is a prequel to that story. Strong big brother/little sister bond fic!
1. The meeting

The meeting (Maya's POV)

It was a dark and stormy day that will go on in my mind forever for the nightmare that it was. One minute I was training in a nice big dojo, and the next I was being taken by some transforming lizard man. I remember being terrified and shaking as I had no idea where I was being taken, all I knew was my previous master had just lost me in a showdown.

"This is your home now Maya, my palace where you will be trained in the dark arts. There is no chance of escape, so don't even think about it." Chase said to me then as he put me in a room and shut the door. It was nothing I wasn't used too, plain and empty. It had just a desk and mat to sleep on.

"Training starts tomorrow." Chase had said leaving me with my thoughts. I was five years old at the time and I had never been more scared in my young life. I sat in that room for hours just crying.

Until I saw the door start opening as a boy walked in. He looked my age but a year older at most. He had sat next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey you must be the new girl Master Chase told me about. What's wrong?" he asked, his concern sounded genuine, and it was a welcomed comfort.

"I'm scared, it's so scary here. " I said picking up my head to look at the dark haired boy sitting next to me.

"It's not too bad here, you'll get used to it. Plus you're not alone, you have me." He said shooting me a nice little smile.

"I guess you're right. My name is Maya, what's yours?" I said smiling a little back at him.

"I'm James, and I will be here to help you, okay?" James said.

"Thanks James." I said as we hugged, James was to become like a big brother to me until things happened… Things that separated us and turned us into much different people…

(Hey Guys! Here's that one shot I promised. Maya and James have that big brother/ little sister bond. And it all started here! These characters are both mine from the bigger story: The Power of Five. Chase and the show he belongs to does not belong to me. Want to learn more about Maya and James' pasts together? Leave a review or PM me! Thank you to all my fantastic readers!)


	2. Hanging in There

Hanging in there

"Why does Chase train us so hard?" I asked James as we came in from yet another long day of training.

"He has super high expectations of us Maya. But it's only going to get worse I think. He's usually not this tough." James had said.

It had been a few months now, and it was only getting worse as time passed, it seemed Chase was trying to push us to the brink of our sanity and power. James and I shared a room so we both were heading there.

"I just wish he wouldn't be so hard on us. We can't do anything wrong without punishment." I said as James sat on his bed and shrugged.

"Oh well, he is the Prince of Darkness. What should we expect? But ya know what? We have something he doesn't." James said smiling a little at me.

"What's that? Our youth?" I said

"Well no, but we do have each other. That's something. Chase doesn't have anyone else to count on." James he hopped off the bed and hugged me.

"So we just have to stick together then right, and things will turn out okay?" I said as James nods.

"Exactly, we're in this together." He said as we retired to our beds for the night.

James really was there for me all the time; he was like my big brother.


	3. The Accident

The Accident (Maya's POV)

Yet another set of long training days had gone by, Chase had left us to train by ourselves today. Which was odd. But it did leave me and James to pace ourselves. We were training by the large mountain.

"It's really quiet today huh Maya?" James said looking at me.

"Yeah almost too quiet, I don't like this." I said as the area began to shake.

"Something is happening." James said. And in fact something was happening. Rocks were beginning to fall from the top of the mountain. It was just a few, but even still very dangerous.

And one of those rocks was going to hit James. I thought quickly and pushed him out of the way. But then, I slipped at the last moment.

"Maya no!" I heard James call and as the rock conked me on the head, and my world went dark…

Normal POV…

James then ran over to Maya expecting more rocks to come, but none did.

"Master Chase!" James called holding Maya close as her head was bleeding from where the rock had hit.

"What do I do?" He said, he felt like he failed her. He should've been able to dodge that rock himself.

"What happened here?" Chase said finally arriving.

"Maya saved me from a falling rock… She got hit pretty hard and needs help." James said as Chase picked up Maya and they headed back to the palace.

"James go to your room, I'll be with you in a moment or so." Chase said waiting for James to close his door behind him. When he did, Chase opened a separate door which led to a completely different side of the castle.

"All the pieces are falling into place." Chase said.

Later that evening…..

"Master Chase! How's Maya? Is she okay?" James asked.

"I'm afraid she is not. She died from her injuries. Chase said pretending to be sad to convince his young trainee of the false statement he just uttered.

"What? How?" James said starting to cry.

"It will be okay, you will move on. Be ready for training tomorrow." Chase said disappearing into the hallway leaving James to his thoughts.

(AN: Want to know the rest of the story? Read the Power of Five, as the rest of the story is slowly revealed with lots of action, drama, and fluff! A poll is up on my profile and ready for your vote! Thank you for reading! Please leave a review.)


End file.
